Nine Drabbles
by ChesirexKittyxCat
Summary: Nine is like everyone else. She has quirks. Like her nickname for her guardian and even herself are strange, how she acts 7 instead of 11, or perhaps that she's scared of the other 8 & Kenny dieing, leaving her as the last Lorien—ANYWHERE.
1. Drabbles 1 To 9

Nine Drabbles

Summary: Nine is like everyone else. She has quirks. Like her nickname for her guardian and even herself are strange, how she acts 7 instead of 11, or perhaps that she's scared of the other 8 & Kenny dieing, leaving her as the last Lorien—ANYWHERE.

Rating: Rated T For… For… Tuesday…? :D""

Disclaimer: I OWN NADA. Just _Nueve_~  
>What The Radio Says: F*cking Perfect andor Raise Your Glass By P!nk (Because You Can SO See Nine/Nueve Singing This 'Cause They Fit Her So Well XD)  
><strong>[<strong>_**Nueve**_**—Spanish for "Nine" ^^]**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Nine drabbles each chapter about my own version of Number Nine, I was inspired to write about my own Lorien after reading SnowflakeEV's "Subzero"— And I hope you all enjoy this ^^

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**01. Lorien**

Number Nine can't remember anything about Lorien, because she had only been 18 months old when they retreated to Earth after all.  
>"Lorien is like Santa Claus; just because I've never seen it for myself, doesn't mean it doesn't exist. When you think about it, there's an odd sort of magic in not knowing and just imagining it all for yourself, don't you think?"<p>

**02. Counting In Spanish**  
>Nine always thought her name was boring, because that's all it was—NINE. You would call her Number Nine if she was lucky. But still.<br>So, when this kid's dad came into her classroom to teach them some Spanish she decided something, she gave herself a permanent name. One that could be allowed by her guardian, one that said basically the same thing as Nine—Except with oh-SO much more "personality".  
>So, from now on, she wouldn't answer to Nine, or Number Nine.<br>"Call me… _Nueve_!"

**03. A Subconscious Memory**  
>Nueve has never been one for remember anything, but she can remember that one time when she was really little and they were in this one town… She remembered this odd little memory where she was standing in this tiny crib and was trying to get out of the said prison—I mean bed, when she fell over the side, only to be caught by a certain "stranger's" big hands. She couldn't remember crying, so she was sure she hadn't, but remember big brown eyes that belonged to her guardian as he sighed, laughing because he was so relieved.<br>"That was a close one, eh, you little stinker?"

**04. Kenny!**  
>Nueve has been named many names; Brittany Jones, Hailey Jackson, Georgia Truman, even Number Nine. Her guardian has had multiple names as well, the surnames matching her's as he pretended to be her single father, but when she was no more then 5, probably younger, she can remember his name being something (she couldn't remember what anymore) along the lines of "Ken". She guessed that was why she had always called him "KENNY~!" —and he'd answer— ever since.<p>

**05. Glitter**  
>It was when she was about 6 or so when Number One died, leaving a painful scar on her body. She could just shrug off Kenny until then, believing she was a normal child until that scar came in the middle of parentchild art class in Minnesota. _This_ was no lie, no game. It was _real_, she realized as she threw up the glitter into the air, clutching onto her ankle as she cried in pain, Kenny quickly taking her out to comfort her. They moved to California the next day.  
>She felt like the glitter afterwards, everywhere at once, and felt like –just like it- that no one could gather her up enough so that she'd be exactly the same ever again.<p>

**06. The "Lorien" Way**  
>When Nueve was 6, her first Halloween, she had been dressed up in camouflage (seemed ironically practical to Kenny at the time) and going trick-or-treating with her guardian dressed up in doctor's scrubs. He said we'd do this holiday the "Earth" way, not the "I'm- a-6-year-old-alein-who-can-whoop-your-butt" way. But at the first house, she had rung the doorbell, the man had answered, said trick-or-treat nervously and then had the door slammed in her face. Kenny looked down, almost shocked, when he noticed that this little warrior who he had personally trained to kick butt of men double this one's size—looked heartbroken by this gesture the rude man had given her.<br>So Kenny had kicked the door down and handled this in the "You're-a-f*cking-b*stard-and-I'll-take-none-of-your-cr*p" way, ending it with his hand on the man's collar as he forced him to give Nueve about double her weight in candy.  
>As he began leaving he looked down, "What do you say to the 'nice' man?"<br>"…Thank you?"  
>Kenny nodded and they proceeded in going to the next house.<br>Nueve had mixed feelings (she swears it wasn't about the cand—… okay, it was about all the candy) about whether or not she should hope for or hope they wouldn't have to continue going trick-or-treating in the same manner as the first one.

**07. Expectations**  
>Kenny expects too much of Nueve in almost anyone's opinion, his expectations are just too high for anyone to reach—<br>Unless you're not from this world. ;)

**08. Off-Key**  
>Nueve is many things. She really is. She's hyperactive, creative, and eager.<br>But the one thing she is NOT, no matter how much she thinks it or does it at the top of her lungs in the car as we drive for HOURS and HOURS-  
>Is a singer.<p>

**09. Just Another Early Bloomer  
><strong>People go through their puberty at young ages, they can mature faster then others too… So when Nueve was able to suddenly activate her first Legacy when she was 8 (Wooh! Go 8 year-old with super-strength!), the shocked look on Kenny's face felt _completely_ unnecessary…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

*I TAKE REQUESTS FOR THIS ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE NUEVE DEAL WITH BUT ONLY IF YOU'VE REVIEWED~! :D*


	2. Drabbles 10 To 18

Nine Drabbles

Summary: Nine is like everyone else. She has quirks. Like her nickname for her guardian and even herself are strange, how she acts 7 instead of 11, or perhaps that she's scared of the other 8 & Kenny dieing, leaving her as the last Lorien—ANYWHERE.

Rating: Rated T For… For… Tuesday…? :D""

Disclaimer: I OWN NADA. Just _Nueve_~  
>Rated: T For Tri-Airplanes Because I Like Building The Modle-Airplane Versions For Those ^^<p>

What The Radio Says: F*cking Perfect and/or Raise Your Glass By P!nk (Because You Can SO See Nine/Nueve Singing This 'Cause They Fit Her So Well XD)  
>~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

**(Info on Nine Drabbles' OCs)**  
><span>NueveNine—  
>Lorien: Number Nine<br>Gender: Female  
>Age: 11<br>Hair: Brown, slightly wavy & curly, ends at shoulders  
>Eyes: Copper (Sort of a mix between red and brown I guess)<br>Favorite Food: Pudding cups or Frosty's/Milkshakes from Fastfood joints (Preferably Wendy's)  
>Favorite Color: Yellow, orange, and red<br>Clothing Style: Oversized t-shirts and Capri-shorts/jeans, striped jackets (sometimes), beanies (sometimes), and ratty old sneakers  
>Life Goal: NA, too young to have fully figured that out yet XD  
>Fears: Being the last Lorien ANYWHERE<p>

Kenny—  
>Lorien: NueveNine's Cepan (Guardian)  
>Gender: Male<br>Age: 21-30  
>Hair: Black, ends at beginning of neck, Mitchell Musso hairstyle<br>Eyes: Brown  
>Favorite Food: Bread; nice, simple, easy to get, and you can survive about a week with a single loaf<br>Favorite Color: White  
>Clothing Style: T-shirt, jacket, jeans, shoes that are easy to run in<br>Life Goal: To get back to Lorien with Nueve, both of them alive  
>Fears: Losing Nueve, because then he has failed his mission<p>

(PS. These Nine Drabbles are in Kenny's POV ^^)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**10. Blame It On Television**  
>After watching a "Shoot-'em-up" action movie, Kenny was surprised to see Nueve calmly get up and go to her room, without him even having to tell her to go to bed.<br>'Maybe she'll finally go to sleep without any trouble toni—'  
>"<strong>NUEVE<strong>! GIVE ME THAT SQUIRT-GUN **NOW**!"  
>"You can take away my lifes, but you'll never take away my FREEDOM!" Nueve laughed manically as she ran away from the wet Cepan who was chasing her angrily<p>

**11. CRASH**  
>Everyday Kenny regrets teaching her how to play baseball whenever he sees the bill for the window repairs.<p>

**12. Glee**  
>It was almost comical how disappointed Nueve was when she came home to report that her new school's glee club was nothing like the TV show.<p>

**13. Overprotective Instincts**  
>Love, especially because of the fact Loriens are monogamy, is something Kenny will worry about forever. He know he isn't her father, but he doesn't want any boy to scoop her up—human OR Lorien.<br>He'd much rather give the boy up as a Christmas, or maybe birthday, present to the Mogadorians. That'd make him REAL happy~

**14. Man's Laughter**  
>Something only Nueve would've noticed; take out the space in Man's Laughter and what do you get?<br>Manslaughter.

**15. Choosing Sides**  
>In Kenny's opinion, they should run almost whenever their pictures are in the paper, <em>they<em> may be able to find them otherwise. But in Nueve's, you should embrace it and hide in plain sight, no one will expect it after all!  
>Both sides, and their reasons, make sense…But they can only do one of the two, so who's right?<p>

**16. The "Lorien" Way (Continued On Request From SnowflakeEV, Isn't As Good As The First One In My Opinion. Sorry ^^"")**  
>The next year during Halloween, Nueve and Kenny were hiding in a town called 'Jamestown, Georgia'. This year Kenny had dressed up in a tux and that had been good enough for everyone, and Nueve had chosen her outfit as well, which was extremely cheap but corny.<br>An elderly woman with a grandmotherly-like smile that smelled comfortably of mint, had asked her what she was as she passed out the candy.  
>"Can't you tell, grandma?" (Which in Nueve's defense, she hadn't meant to make it sound like an insult, it just… DID, but she should've probably been hinted off when the elderly woman's nose crinkled in offense)<br>Kenny put his index finger and thumb on the bridge of his nose, man, SOMEHOW he had messed up with this kid. Her definition of respect was wacky and her version of creativity and originality were just as outrageous, corny, and dorky as those weird 60s shows with all those hippies dressed stereotypically. Not to mention no one knew who she was, so she said it so many times Kenny could mouth the words perfectly and imagine her face and body movements without even looking. What would happen next was _also_ predictable; the woman would laugh nervously/awkwardly, give the candy, and shut the door on them before Nueve could probably say 'Thank you'. Kenny had stopped knocking on doors so she could thank them properly about 13 houses ago.  
>"I'm walking backwards!"<br>All she had done was put the clothes she had been wearing backwards.  
>What can he say?<p>

**17. Wrong Brand**  
>Kenny wasn't known for his reading skills (or sense of direction, or his sense of humor…or a whole lot of things really) and she admits the fact that the tea was named "ZINGO! CAFFINE-FULL TEA!" should have tipped him off…<br>But he thought the tea would be soothing (Isn't ALL tea supposed to be?) and help Nueve go to sleep faster! So after her sixth cup of tea, he finally looked at the tea-box to see what was the matter.  
>The fact was though that the girl was running up and down the walls and he wouldn't be able to go asleep until she KO'ed.<br>Which wouldn't be until 8:21 AM.  
><em>Greeeeeeaaaat<em>.

**18. Nueve's Best Friend**  
>What Nueve wanted was simple, and what she thought was practical for someone her age.<br>She wanted a pet.  
>Kenny said no.<br>But after 4 straight hours of pleading whenever she brought it up (which was often), he finally gave in. So, in the next town, they went to this dingy little pet store. They looked at fishes which Kenny honestly wanted her to get (She wouldn't get that attached to it and he may be able to just leave it when they moved onto their next town), hamsters (another possible source of boredom, so she rejected it), parrots (which they were both about to agree on until this blue one started saying 'D*mn bird! D*mn bird! CAAAW!'), cats (where they found out that Kenny was allergic to), and all these _expensive_ dogs…  
>So they left with Nueve's head down like a deafeted nation's flag; the success of their mission had been obvious. To make her feel better, Kenny bought them some ice cream; she got vanilla and he got chocolate.<br>And then, about a block from their new house, was a cardboard box reading 'PUPPIES FOR FREE'. So Nueve picked out the biggest one (claiming the "runt of the litter" was now too popular to chose, she knew it'd get a home) which was a brown lab (well, it obviously wasn't a purebred, but it _looked_ like a Labrador retriever) that immeditly stated its rank when it started licking Kenny's chocolate ice cream which caused Nueve to laugh hysterically. Kenny did not and decided the "mangy mutt" could keep the stupid ice cream.  
>And so they got a new member of the family; a brown lab named… <em>Chocolate<em>.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

***I TAKE REQUESTS FOR THIS ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE NUEVE DEAL WITH BUT ONLY IF YOU'VE REVIEWED~! :D***


	3. Drabbles 19 To 27

Nine Drabbles

Summary: Nine is like everyone else. She has quirks. Like her nickname for her guardian and even herself are strange, how she acts 7 instead of 11, or perhaps that she's scared of the other 8 & Kenny dieing, leaving her as the last Lorien—ANYWHERE.

Rating: Rated T For… For… Tuesday…? :D""

Disclaimer: I OWN NADA. Just _Nueve_~  
>Rated: T For Tripping, See Ya' Next Fall! XD<br>/hit with cans of peaches/  
>Everybody's A Critic… TT3TT<p>

What The Radio Says: F*cking Perfect and/or Raise Your Glass By P!nk (Because You Can SO See Nueve Singing This 'Cause They Fit Her So Well XD)  
>~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

**19. Wish  
><strong>One time, in Oakwood Elementary, Nueve found a girl with a common dream; to travel around the world, and who –like all those dreamers that Nueve had met in the past- wanted and wished they could switch places with her.  
>How badly Nueve wishes they COULD switch places with her…But no matter how hard Nueve wishes on a star, she knows her wish will <em>never<em> be granted.

**20. Loyalty  
><strong>When they first found Chocolate, a chocolate colored mutt, Nueve just imagined doing all the FUN things with the dog. Throwing around a Frisbee, dancing to the radio together, and watching the lab steal more of Kenny's food…  
>But she found out something after the a few days of owning Chocolate. The dog needed walks, and it would whimper and bark for one at 3 AM. So, Nueve pretended to be asleep as she listened for Kenny to sigh, get the leash, and offer to walk the mutt…<br>The dog ignored him and kept whimpering in Nueve's ear.  
>And that's how she ended up here. In Maryland. In the dead of winter. In a blizzard. At 3 AM. Walking the dog.<br>She looked down at the brown dog, who was panting heavily and happily, it's mouth in a smile and it's tongue hanging out.  
>Nueve glared at the ignorant mutt, "You take the term 'loyalty', WAAAAAY too far."<p>

**21. Sugar-Rush (Requested by SnowflakeEV)**  
>Nueve crept into the sleeping Cepan's room… quiet as a mouse (unless you count her inability to keep her giggles in)… tip-toeing softly against the blue carpet as Chocolate watched with a tolerant 'You're-a-dead-man-walking' look for the doorway.<br>She looked at Kenny, who had been hanging around with their alcoholic neighbor earlier that night and was in-between having a horrible hangover and being dead asleep. She giggled again once seeing he wasn't awake and snuck over to the other side of the bed. She stood on her tip-toes as she balanced herself on the bedside before jumping up a step and continued jumping on the bed.  
>She laughed<br>Kenny did not. (Which was obvious as he threw pillows and empty water bottles at her get her to SHUT UP)  
>He was going to KILL their neighbor for allowing her to eat their old Halloween candy.<p>

**22. Protection Failure  
><strong>It had started very simple. Ever since Nueve could remember, nothing could hurt her. Whatever you threw, shot, hit, kicked, or anything would just be thrown back at you.  
>Because THAT was the protection of the Lorien Numbers, only to be harmed if you were next in line to be killed.<br>But it was also simpler than being shot with a bullet; no snowballs, squirt-guns, or anything annoying could be shot at her either. So, when SEVEN water balloons hit her by some random kids when she went to pick up groceries for Kenny in South America, both knew something was wrong... The only way this could happen -without Number Eight dead- was for the other Numbers to be brought together… Just in case, the next day, they packed up and moved to Canada.

**23. Dark Foreshadows  
><strong>Kenny sighed, rubbing his temples. He missed the days on his home-planet; everything was so much SIMPLER there… And if he couldn't have that, he at least wished he could see the other Cepans and Numbers again in that year-long trip to Earth. Kenny had only _just_ became a Cepan, so the other Cepans began comforting him, giving him advice, while Nueve just played with the other Numbers, too young to realize her home was being destroyed just as they spoke…  
>Nueve was about 18 months old at the time, so he'd be surprised if she could remember Lorien or that trip to Earth. Often the one to talk to him about his worries of being a Cepan, alone, since that was the plan —for all the Numbers and their Cepans to split up— was Brendon* who was the guardian to "Number Four". He'd tell him everything Kenny needed to know and what he needed to hear… Sometimes, he hoped that Brendon would forget the rules and travel with him, Nueve, and Number Four, but if he did then the other Numbers would be at risk. But still, often in the beginning Kenny would look back to Brendon's teaching and apply them to Nueve. Sometimes, Kenny believed it was all because of Brendon that he and Nueve were still alive and going in the right direction.<br>Gawd, he hoped Brendon was okay.

**24. Comic-Book Fakes**  
>Nueve had been to a Comic-Con before, and she really liked it—Until she realized, about 5 minutes later, that her "Wolverine from the X-Men" autograph didn't have something important.<br>Yeah, Wolverine isn't spelled with two L's.

**25. Childhood Tragedy  
><strong>Number Four could distantly remember a baby in the trip to Lorien, he wasn't sure if the baby was a girl or boy, but he could remember playing with him/her. She/He was fun and cute from what he could remember… But still. He could do nothing but hope that this little baby wasn't Numbers 1-3, because…  
>Well, then that little baby was <em>dead<em>.

**26. Bedtime Stories**

Nueve couldn't remember anything really from Lorien or that trip to Earth… Kenny could though, and he'd describe it to her in extreme detail; making her sniffle with small tears stuck in her eyes when he spoke of the destruction of Lorien, making her smile and giggle when he talked about the trouble she'd get into with the other Numbers… She supposed they were like her bedtime stories, like Cinderella or Little Red Riding Hood.

**27. Speeding Limit**  
>It never made any sense to Nueve why police officers would include bike-officers. So badly, the 11 year-old had wanted to roll down the backseat window when one of those officers stopped Kenny and her, panting as he asked if Kenny knew how fast they were going. Nueve bit her lip, holding in her comment, because the sooner they left the officer, the less likely he would remember them… But still.<br>Even SHE knew the answer to "D-Do you know… Do you know how f-f-fast you were sp-speeding…?"  
>'Yeah; a whole LOT faster that that 'official' officer bicycle of yours.'<p>

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

*Brendon is Henri's Lorein name, said so in the end of Book 1, _I__Am__Number__Four_.

Also, #23 & 25 & 26 were my failed attempts at writing SnowflakeEV's other request; to write about Nueve and the other Numbers (which I do admit would be fun to write about, but I don't know HOW ^^").

***I TAKE REQUESTS FOR THIS ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE NUEVE DEAL WITH BUT ONLY IF YOU'VE REVIEWED~! :D***


End file.
